


The Super Soldier Program Part 12: Less Than Perfect Solution

by MrHotCrest



Series: The Super Soldier Program [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: After a sleepless night, Cordelia accidentally stumbles upon Robin and Tiki's not-yet-public relationship. Heartbroken, she realizes that she's allowed another object of her affection slip her by. ...Or has she?MUxCordeliaxTiki Lemon. You have been warned!





	The Super Soldier Program Part 12: Less Than Perfect Solution

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S ALIIIIIVE!  
> Hello, everybuddy! It's been a long time coming but I managed to finally squirt out the newest chapter for this series! Another half year of waiting, I know, but I hope the wait was worth it. Please enjoy!

The sound of wings flapping was muffled by the blustering early afternoon winds as a Pegasus Knight rose into the sky and began her long trip across the continent. Robin had entrusted the knight with delivering two important letters. One was addressed to Chrom that he had written up earlier that morning. The content was merely him saying how Morgan's recovery process was faring and that by the time he recieved the letter, they should be about one day behind by his calculations. The other was meant for Lucina whose team would be returning to Ylisse after a mission in Valm

With that matter out of the way, he decided to pay a visit to his daughter to see how she was doing and perhaps even see how his son fared. Once that was over, he had his own private matters to pursue. Once the Pegasus Knight took off and disappeared into the distant skies, the tactician turned back and headed to the medical ward in the barracks to check on Morgan.

Meanwhile, working all through the night with little rest, Cordelia had finallly emerged from the smithy in the wee hours of the morning. In her hands she carried Morgan's newly reforged Killing Edge blade. The steel was still quite warm in its scabbard after she had quenched the blazing metal from it's heat treatment. The craftsmanship of this weapon was so exquisit, it could clang against a wall of stone and it would give way before the honed edge of this sword would even come close to dulling.

Before she would turn in for a long overdue and well deserved rest, Cordelia saw fit to return the blade to it's rightful owner. With great care, the Pegasus Knight cradled the sheathed sword as she walked through the snow and into the barracks. As she descended into the medical ward of the building, the crimson haired woman laid eyes upon the girl. She was not alone either; Emmeryn was there as always. To her surprise, she saw the girl was sitting upright and eating from a bowl of what she assumed was her breakfast. From what she heard, Morgan was in crippling agony and could barely stay concious. Whatever magic the former Exalt had at her disposal, it was awe inspiring, and it brought a smile to Cordelia's face seeing the girl alive and on the road to recovery.

Cordelia carefully approached the two, catching Morgan's eye immediately. Emmeryn, sensing the presence of a visitor turned to face the crimson haired woman.

"Pardon me if I'm interrupting." Cordelia kneeled before the rookie tactician and presented her repaired weapon to her. "Your father told me all about what happened. I thought I would take it upon myself to reforge your sword."

"Oh. Thank you very much." Morgan handed her bowl off to Emmeryn and graciously took back the sheathed sword and carefully pulled the sword out of it's confines about a quarter of the way. The metal looked as if it were brand new. Not a single scuff on it. Best of all, the odd symbols that appeared near the guard of the blade were still intact. Although Morgan didn't understand the significance of these symbols, she a sort of comfort knowing they remained. "Wooow, it looks amazing." Morgan awed at her faithful sword's new life.

"I tried my best to preserve all of the symbols in the blade. It wasn't easy, but I figure you would want that." Cordelia reminiced on the time and effort she did in making sure to trace and chisel the pattern on the blade just right. Judging by the girl's reaction, she considered her efforts well worth it.

"It's perfect. I can't wait to use it." Morgan looked up to the Pegasus Knight with a sincere grin. Cordelia was well aware of the girl's condition and that she would indeed have to wait for quite awhile before she could lift a blade again, let alone wield one in battle. She still appreciated the gesture and could feel that if Morgan ever did have the opportunity to use it, she would not hesitate to do so.

Setting the blade aside, Morgan requested Emmeryn to return her breakfast and she continued to nourish herself. Taking that as her sign to leave, Cordelia stood up to her feet. Now she was good and ready to get a few hours of sleep. Before taking her leave, the woman asked one more question before heading out.

"Morgan, do you know where your father is? I would like to let him know you've recieved your weapon."

The young strategist wiped her mouth and lowered her bowl. "Yeah. He was here a few minutes ago. He actually was the one who brought me something to eat." Her eyes drifted to the ceiling as she tried to remember if he said where he would be. "He said he had a letter to deliver and then he was going to be alone for a while to think about the army's next move."

"Alright, thank you. And you as well, Your Grace." Cordelia bowed respectfully to Emmeryn before finally taking her leave.

If the past was anything to go by, Robin was likely in his quarters, buried in all manners of books and maps. Cordelia's first thought was to head to whatever room the tactician was currently occupying. If that failed, well, he couldn't be too hard to find. For now, his room was a good starting point. With that in mind, she headed to the Khan's fortress where their group were staying.

After making her way through the large building, the Pegasus Knight approached Robin's door. As she drew closer to it, she heard the unmistakable sound of conversation coming from within. Perhaps he was speaking with someone? Oh well. Her message wouldn't take very long. Though normally respectful of such matters, Cordelia was dead tired and just wanted to tell Robin what she needed to tell him so she could get some sleep. Ignoring whatever she was currently hearing, she grabbed the knob of the door and pushed it open.

What she saw upon entry shocked her wide awake. The door wasn't fully opened when she peeked her head in, but she got a wide view of what was going on. She saw Robin alright, with his hands greedily fondling the hefty hips of the Oracle, Tiki. At the same time, Naga's Voice had her arms and legs tightly wrapped about the tactician's waist. It was unmistakable; these two were currently engaged in some pretty wild sex, and judging by their labored breathing, sweating bodies and desheveled hair, they had been going at it for quite awhile.

Somehow, they had failed to notice her bearing witness to their act. Either that, or they simply didn't care. The way they were so passionately entwined, she wondered if they were even aware of the world at large. Slowly, Cordelia withdrew from the scene and closed the door as quietly as she possibly could. Her heart jumped in her chest as she tried to process the reality of what she just saw. Tiki, the soft-spoken and noble Divine Dragon was being ravaged by Robin of all people. And for as much as he was giving it to her, she was giving it right back. Walking at a hurried pace, Cordelia just needed to be anywhere but here. Within seconds, she found her own room and quickly locked herself inside. She threw herself into her bed and wrapped her blankets about herself. Despite her deperate want for rest and relaxation, her eyes were wide and bloodshot.

Something inside of her snapped at what she just saw. It wasn't the fact that Robin and Tiki were just having sex with each other... it was just that _Robin_ was having sex. It was far too unexpected and sobering when she finally saw it. When she processed everything in her head, her stunned expression quickly softened... and then it fell a few stages below that.

"Not again..." She whispered into her pillow. "I did it again..."

The crimson haired woman could feel her eyes watering over as she thought things over. For the longest time, Cordelia had been secretly pining for the tactician. For well over two years, she harbored deep affection for the man, shortly after all prospects of her and Chrom fell through. For two long, aching years, she watched from afar as the one she yearned for stood just out of her reach. She had every oportunity. Every single day she had a chance to walk up to the man and tell her how she felt, but her fragile heart forbade it. After having it shattered by Chrom being wed to some nobody village maiden, she couldn't take rejection again.

The only reason she kept herself distant from Chrom was the belief that their social standings were too far apart to ever work properly. Then, as if the Gods themselves were taunting her, someone from the sticks managed to captivate the navy haired prince's heart. The principle that she held fast to dissipated before her eyes and left her in a saddened mess for days after his wedding. She allowed him to get away from her and she paid dearly for it. After that, her heart eventually gravitated to Robin. Over the following years, he managed to mend the pieces of her broken heart. Whether it be the way he admired her overachieving nature instead of being jealous of it, whether he praised her supposed perfection genuinely, or even consoling her over the loss of her fellow Pegasus Knights, something that she bottled up and never told anyone. He picked her up off the ground and helped her to dust off the troubles of her passed, and in doing so, ignited a new fire in her soul, both for life and for him.

Now, here she was again. Having hesitated for far too long and keeping quiet because of whatever arbitrary reason she concocted. He had found another. There was no room for her in his life all because she was foolish and thought she had all the time in the world. She should have known better. The way the other women looked at him, admired him, sometimes even spoke in private about him. It was only a matter of time before one lucky woman would have the courage she didn't and claim him for herself. But why, WHY did it have to be Tiki? The Divine Dragon's Voice, a being who was almost godly in her own right. How in the world was she supposed to compete with that? Once again, she was usurped by someone else. This time, not from someone far below her station, but by one who was far above and unatainable by nature.

Tears streamed down Cordelia's face as she begrudingly closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. Perhaps in her dreams, the pain in her chest would lessen. At least until she awoke.

-x-

Hours later, Cordelia awoke in a cold sweat. She turned over in her bed to the window to see that it was still light outside. At best, she guessed her nap lasted a good 4 to 5 hours. Her dreams were plagued with fantasies about what she had seen eariler that day. Despite her inner anguish, her body couldn't help what had become normal for her for the passed 2 years. She lifted her right hand from between her legs, which had found its way there in her sleep. And of course, it was slick with her juices while her nethers were puffy and in need of far more attention than her subconcious fingering could satisfy. Still downtrodden from seeing Robin with another woman killed any motivation for her to get out of bed. She just wanted to go back to sleep and wait for when the order was given for her to saddle up and ride back to Mount Prism. Until then, it was just her and her pillow.

Just as she was about to make good on her conviction to stay in and sulk, she heard a knock on the door. Immediately, she called out to whoever it was that wanted to bother her. "I'm not seeing anyone right now. Please go away." She spoke from across the room.

"Cordelia? Are you alright?"

That voice. She recognized that voice easily. It was Robin. He couldn't just leave her be, he had to come here just when she was suffering the most...

"I'm fine." She replied with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know that it's lunch time and I hadn't seen you at breakfast."

Cordelia remained silent. She was pretty hungry, but the idea of just being asleep for a bit longer sounded like a much more worthwhile option right now. Then again, she did have to keep up appearances. She always made sure to get her three squares a day to maintain her highly demanding lifestyle. Just her missing breakfast is what got Robin over here in the first place. If she missed another meal, that would likely cause some worry among her friends, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Hello?" Robin called after the long silence.

"I'll be there in a minute." Cordelia called back.

"Alright. I hope to see you there."

Footsteps faded away from her door and the Pegasus Knight sighed heavily. It would appear that geting a bit more sleep would have to wait. At least for a little while. More than anything, she just wanted to be alone. Being in public wouldn't help her mood at all, even if she was pretty hungry. She figured she could get away with just finishing up her meal quickly and then excusing herself.

Forcing herself out of her bed, Cordelia trudged herself over to the nearest washroom to make herself look more presentable before heading off to eat.

Moments later, Tiki wandered the halls of the fortress seeking the crimson haired knight. She had yet to show up for lunch and at Robin's request, went to look for her. Sure enough, the oracle managed to come across the woman not too long after she begun her search.

"Ah, Cordelia. We've been wondering where you were." Tiki addressed with a lighthearted smile.

"My apologies, Lady Tiki. I was just on my way there." Cordelia bowed respectfully to the Voice of Naga, though her gesture betrayed her inner thoughts. Deep down, the Pegasus knight felt a burning pain in her chest just from looking at the woman. Even if Tiki had no way of knowing her affections for Robin, she still felt in the back of her mind that this was just her way of flaunting her victory over her. Her emotions boiled within her and she could barely keep them wrapped up as it stood.

Whether or not Cordelia knew about it, Tiki could certainly feel the unmistakable aura of malice radiating off of the red-headed woman. The way her face was gradually turning red and how her fingers slowly balled into fists gave Tiki the impression that something had been eating away at her.

"I don't mean to pry, but is everything alright?" Tiki asked, unwilling to let the woman's obvious discomfort go without being addressed.

Cordelia gasped at the question. Was she really that transparant? She had to be if it could be seen so easily. Despite her tendancy to sway others away from her personal problems, she felt encouraged to speak freely on the matter.

"No. As a matter of fact, everything is not alright..." She answered, head still bowed and tone hushed. She fought hard to keep her tears at bay.

"If something is bothering you, please feel free to speak with me about such things." Tiki stepped forward and gently took one of Cordelia's balled fists into her hands.

"I..." The Pegasus Knight bit her lower lip as she struggled to speak. Part of her worried that what she was about to say would offend the oracle, but at the same time, she wanted nothing more than to vent her anger and make it well known how she really felt. "I saw you... and Robin."

Tiki stiffened at the announcement. She already knew what Cordelia meant. Her heart sped up slightly when she realized that someone had been a witness to her less than chaste activities.

"I saw what you two were doing... and I hate everything about it..." Cordelia's breath became somewhat labored and shaky as she continued speaking. "Now I know. I know Robin is seeing someone."

"I see." Tiki nodded in response. Due to the woman's clearly upset tone, the Manakete came to a quick conclusion. "Would I be correct in assuming you have feelings for our tactician?"

A tear fell to the cold, stone floor at Cordelia's feet. Unable to keep her emotions in check, she held her hands over her face and the only sounds from her were light sniffles and sobs, confirming Tiki's assumption.

"No doubt when you saw Robin and I, you must think you've lost your chance to be with him."

Stepping closer to the distraught woman, Tiki wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. More than anything, Cordelia wanted to just push her away. She hated the feeling of being held by the woman who stole away the person she had grown so hopelessly attached to. If her hands were not busy concealing her face, she would most definitely have shoved the Manakete to the floor, uncaring of her status as the Voice of Naga.

"Cordelia, dry your tears." Tiki requested as she rubbed the crimson-haired woman's back.

"How? How can you possibly tell me to do that when you've..." Cordelia ceased to continue. Even admitting it was painful.

"Because you must know that I've done nothing to jeopardize your chances with Robin. And if you will allow me to explain, you will understand."

Despite what the Voice told her, Cordelia was reluctant to even listen to her. Her heart was far too heavy to hear what she could only guess were empty reassurances. If any explanation was to be made by Tiki, it would be met with great resistance. That much was sure. Even knowing this, Tiki felt that it was worth owing the broken girl an explanation.

-x-

Meanwhile in the mess hall around the Feroxi barracks, Robin and Henry sat across from each other enjoying a quick lunch break. The two discussed the situation at hand and Robin's completion of another name being crossed off The List. At this point, it was just about halfway over. It would be close, but they agreed to find a way to fulfill Chrom's mission before the fateful battle.

Until then, Henry never forgot his job of making sure the corresponding Morgan would appear in their era. He would require another vial of Robin's blood as his most recent supply had nearly run dry. He had enough for perhaps one more ritual. After that, it would be time for a fresh batch.

As they conversed, Tiki walked into the room looking curiously about for Robin. When the Manakete spotted her objective, she casually sidled up to him to have a word.

When he was aware of her presence, Robin looked toward the majestic woman and inquired her of Cordelia's whereabouts. Rather than telling him directly then and there, Tiki leaned to his side, cupped a hand over his ear and whispered her message.

"Huh? Really?" Robin turned to the Manakete with a surprised look. Tiki nodded in response.

Henry was unconcerned with whatever was going on. He only sat back and ate whatever was in front of him while watching the two speak as if he weren't even there right now.

"Right now, by the way." Tiki spoke up.

"Okay. I suppose I don't have a choice then." The tactician stood up from his seat. "Sorry to cut our conversation short, Henry. I've got business to take care of."

"You got it. Just come find me later. I'm gonna need more of you-know-what for the... you-know-what." Henry pulled his clothes to the side a bit to show off a knife he seemed to always carry around. The act seemed far more sinister than intended. Or perhaps that was intended. It was difficult when it came to Henry.

Leaving his seat, Robin accompanied Tiki as they left the mess hall. Their path carried them back into the Khan's fortress and the guest chambers within. Tiki trailed behind Robin as they walked to where she had instructed him to go before they entered the building. Soon, they stood before Crdelia's room and the door was left slightly ajar. Clearly she was expecting them to arrive quite soon. Robin pushed passed the door with Tiki following inside and within, his eyes immediately settled on Cordelia who had been lying on her bed in an alluring pose.

She lay on her chest with her arms holding up her reddening cheeks while her legs were raised into the air. All this and she was completely nude. Not even so much as her undergarments remained. Before their departure from the dining hall, Robin was told y the Oracle that she had a run in with Cordelia and while she was short on details, managed to set her up in a way that would ensure Robin would end up in her bed that night. Seizing the opportunity is what lead him to where he was now. While not the smoothest method of bedding one of his companions, it did have results.

Tiki closed and locked the door behind them and sauntered over to the bed of the Pegasus Knight, hips swaying with tantilizing motion so as to capture the tactician's attention. She sat on the bed just next to Cordelia and brushed her slender hands across the smooth back of the naked woman.

"Cordelia and I had a small talk moments ago. She has come to an understanding and is very well aware of the situation."

Cordelia shivered from Tiki's touch, but she managed to right herself and reposition her body so that she now sat on her rear while spreading her legs apart. One hand had gone between her legs and spread her pink, glistening lips apart, clearly ready for anything and everything.

"Take me, Robin. I'm ready. I've been ready for so long..." Cordelia whispered with a needy glint in her eyes.

Robin showed no hesitation and moved towards the bed, taking care to undo his belt and tossing it off to the side. When he kneeled onto the bed, Cordelia quickly wrapped her legs about his waist. She didn't want to wait a second longer, him still in his clothes be damned. Cordelia began her assault by greedily pressing her lips against Robin's already more than excited to do what she had been aching to do for years now. While one hand secured his head close to hers for their rough kiss, the other drifted down to his pants to grab hold of his stiffening cock just barely out of his trousers.

Meanwhile, Tiki had begun to undress. As per the talk she had with the rider, the Voice had thrown in a minor stipulation in exchange for granting her knowledge of Robin's sexual availability; that she would also join in on the session and do as she saw fit. It was admittedly devious. Tiki had no requirements, really. Robin would be here in a flash if Cordelia had written him a crudely worded letter inviting him to fuck, but she wasn't aware of that. Tiki used this selfish tactic as a way to further stimulate herself. After being taken by the tactician's ferocious dragon-blood fueled rutting, she found herself to be quite the ensatiable hound as well.

As Tiki readied herself, Robin and Cordelia were already having at it. THe tactician had already plunged himself deep into his red haired lover and had her gasping for breath within seconds. The quick escalation of the whole event made Crdelia's eyes nearly roll up to the back of her head. She hadn't expected it to be this way. She always pictured it being more romantic. Perhaps by a fireplace, a glss of wine even and they would make soft, passionate love well into the night. That was not the case. She was being taken for a wild ride in some dreadfully cold wasteland, her nethers being pulverized by her love's throbbing manhood and all being in the company of divinity. It was one of the few things in her life that she hadn't been performing perfectly in.

And it was _amazing._

"Robin... harder!" She gasped roughly. Until today, Cordelia hadn't noticed how overrated perfection was. She had always pictured her first time with Robin would be a tender, emotion driven night. Whether or not that was still better than what she was currently experiencing was irrelevant. Right now, being fucked- not loved- so roughly was it's own intoxicating experience. From this perspective, she finally understood the way Tiki felt when she saw her melting expression from spying on their recent session.

Taking her demand, Robin held onto Cordelia's hips and pushed himself farther into her, making her legs rise into the air and driving himself even deeper inside of her. The angle he had of the perfect warrior made it so easy for Robin to ravage her. Her languid tongue, her reddened face and her silky hair fanning out below him against the bed. Seeing someone who was so proud of herself fall into the pits of carnal desire spurred him to fuck her even harder. He wanted to break that perfect shell and see her shiver from an earth shattering orgasm. His eyes feel upon her flat chest, while lacking, her nipples were hard as stones, likely from the chill in the room. He leaned down to her chest to lick and suckle on the sensitive, tiny nubs. While it felt odd to not have his face enveloped in the warm cushion of a woman's full breast, it hadn't left anything to be desired for him. Robin was more than happy to simply hear Cordelia scream his name when his warm tongue met with her cold, sensitive nipples.

Cordelia's arms fell to Robin's shoulder, her fingers digging onto the cloth of his coat as a means of hanging on for dear life as she felt herself coming close to orgasm. Her breath hitched every single time she was thrust into and the tiny circles Robin traced around her nipples with his tongue. Feeling herself unable to contain it any longer, she tried to bite her bottom lip to keep from yelling. Unfortunately, she couldn't even manage that and the second she came, she craned her neck back and released a gratiuitous yell from the back of her throat. Quite possibly her least perfect moment in her life, but gods help her if it wasn't worth it.

Tiki, having long been undressed, witnessed the entire time and layed back to occupy herself with her fingers, teasing her clitoris as she patiently waited for her inclusion. With Cordelia having already cum, she assumed it was her turn to have a go. The Voice began her advance onto the tactician before her stopped her with an open palm.

"Wait." He said bluntly. He looked down at Cordelia, her chest rising and falling calmly in this moment of calm. "I don't think we're done yet." Robin grinned as he momentarily pulled out of the Pegasus Knight and lifted her up into his arms. Savoring the warmth of his embrance, Cordelia sighed, still awash in her afterglow.

The moment hadn't lasted for too long. A few seconds after Cordelia was cradled in her lover's arms, she found herself on her hands and knees, facing Tiki while Robin gently rubbed the small of her back. The perfectionist knight peered upward at Tiki's smiling face and recalled the bargain that she knew she had yet to fulfil. Well, a promise is a promise and she had gotten what she wanted. Cordelia submissivly nodded, wordlessly telling the Voice she had free reign over her body in whatever way she saw fit.

"I am glad to see you so ready to return the favor, Cordelia." Tiki laughed softly. She gently ran her hand through Cordelia's silky, red locks. Her hand then rested on the woman's cheek as she guided her forward a bit, bringing the Pegasus Knight's mouth within kissing distance of her already wet pussy. "Lick." Tiki commanded with one stern word.

Cordelia obediently did as instructed and her tongue delved into the entrance of the dragon woman's nethers. Robin chuckled at how the strong and mighty Cordelia had been so easily reduced to this state; on all fours being screwed from behind and having her mouth be repurposed as the Voice of Naga's personal sex toy. Although, as far as he was concerned, the latter seemed like an amazing privelage rather than a degredation of status.

Regardless of the situation, Robin continued his previous actuion and began to thrust into Cordelia once more. Having not cum before though still a bit close, he had enough vitality within him to get the job done. He gyrated his hips against Cordelia's backside to make her bob forward with every thrust, not just for his own pleasures but to also make sure Tiki was not left out either. Every time his hips rammed against the knight's ass, Cordelia's face would be forced into Tiki's juicy folds every time, ensuring the dragon demi-goddess wasn't without her inner walls being treated with the respect and lavishing that they deserved.

As they continued on, the tactician was more than ready to finish the job. Once again, he held onto Cordelia's hips while he used his balance to thrust faster inside of her. Cordelia's moans were muffled from Tiki's thighs comfortably wrapped around her head every time Robin slammed into her. Those delicate moans delighted the Oracle to no end given how the hot breath of every gasp teased her folds every single time. In conjunction with the perfect knight's swift tongue movement, Tiki found herself quickly able to cum, taking care to keep Cordelia's head in place as she rode out her electrifying high. At the same time, Robin released his own juices, prompting Cordelia to shiver in content from the sudden warmth that mitigated the otherwise chilly room. Afterwards, Tiki unclenched her legs from the Pegasus Knight and gently held her chin up with one hand. That lust-filled face she wore coupled with her mouth practically dripping with her quim was brought a smile to the dragon's face. Being no stranger to the perfectionist that kneeled before her, it felt satisfying to see her appear in such a way far below her station but still no less gorgeous for it.

Moments passed since then, and Cordelia found her self waking up once again in her bed, unaware at just what time it was or even how long she had been out. The last thing she remembered was her heated threesome between Robin and Tiki. It came as no surprise to her then when she became fully aware of her surroundings. She was comfortably sandwiched between a warm embrace from both the tactician and Naga's Voice. The three of them were cuddled together underneath the warm blankets, all of them naked and entwined together. Cordelia's face turned pink when she thought about her situation. If anyone saw her like this, she would be ruined. Even so, she wouldn't dare regret her actions. She saw something, _someone_ she wanted and took the initiative. Though the end result wasn't exactly perfect, she couldn't think of anywhere else she wanted to be.

-x-

The next morning, the small group of Shepherds dispatched to Regna Ferox had been preparing to depart. Morgan was on the road to recovery, although her service to the army's cause was cut short indefinitely by her father's order. She was consoled, however, by the revelation of her family. Her mother Say'ri and apparent brother, Lin'fan were with her the entire morning. Understandably, Robin had other things to attend to and slipped away from the family reunion momentarily.

"Dammit..." Robin grunted as he tightened his bleeding hand into a fist, letting red liquid fill a tiny glass bottle. "Tell me this is enough, Henry."

The dark mage squinted(?) his eyes to inspect the amount in the vial. He could have settled for much more but what he had now was acceptable. "Yeah, that's fine. Should I get to work on yanking a new kid into this world or what?"

"No. Now's not a good time." Robin handed Henry's bottle and dagger back and held his burning palm. "We have to leave very soon and I don't have time to debrief another Morgan on the situation. When we get back to Mount Prism, that will be the time to do it."

"You got it, bossman!" Henry announced as he playfully tossed his bottle up and down in his hand.

"I'm going to ask Emmeryn to fix this. If you haven't finished prepping for departure, now's a good time to."

"Aye, aye!" Henry saluted.

Robin hid his injured hand inside of his coat to keep from arousing suspicion. He could make the excuse of just how could it was and he was pulling his coat tighter to hide the way he walked around the garrison. After asking a Feroxi soldier where they might have seen Emmeryn, Robin made his way to the medical ward. Morgan had been moved from where she was into the guest changers to keep her comfortable while she recovered, no longer needing medical attention.

Sure enough, the former exalt sat eacefully next to the bed Morgan occupied. By the looks of it, she was gathering up her own things to leave when she heared the tactician approach from behind.

"Your Grace?" Robin asked calmly when he approached. "I was hoping you could help with a minor injury I have."

Emmeryn turned behind her to see who called for her. When she saw who it was, she smiled gently at seeing him arrive.

"An injury?" She asked, reaching for her Fortify Staff.

"Yes. It's nothing to bad, mind you. More of an annoyance." Robin chuckled as he exposed his bleeding hand.

The kind woman reached out to get a better look at the damage. She tetected the cut was unnaturally smooth and clean. No signs of tearing and the wound wasn't wide at all. Her happy expression soon darkened. She looked into his eyes and asked in a chillingly concerned voice, "What happened?"

The way she asked was very jarring. It was devoid of any wavering or hesitence that were now common from her. And the tone? It almost made it seem like she knew exactly where this cut came from.

"Uh... I..." Robin stammered. He was so put off by the sudden clarity in Emmeryn's words, he didn't know how to respond.

This was made worse when Emmeryn wrapped her fingers around Robin's palm, holding it firmly in her hand. "Robin... what did you do?" She asked, again, lacking her shambled sentence structure.

Far too intimidated by by the former exalt's words, Robin found himself unable to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Alriiight, that's another one done. I apologize for the wait. I've had a lot of other fics I had wanted to write and get out the way before I continued this, among other general life stuff I'm obligated to tend to. Still got a backlog of stuff I gotta get out, although it's a bit smaller now. It shouldn't be TOO long before I get to chapter 13 of this. Certainly less than 5 months, I assure you.  
> That said, thanks for all your patience! I really enjoy hearing what everyone has to say so please feel free to comment on this work and let me know what you think or what I need to work on. And if you feel so inclined, leave a request of any FE fics you'd like to see!


End file.
